Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Jeszcze nie jest za późno
43 rozdział serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica" z dedykacją dla Sary124 za motywowanie mnie do napisania. Bohaterowie *Sadika Effendi *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Nicole Strong *Eva Adventure *Valmira Dziobak *Fretka Flynn *Buford Van Stomm *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Thomas Adventure *Monty Monogram *Cassidy Monogram *Major Francis Monogram *Monica Monogram Opis Wspomnieia o Loren odżywają. Wszyscy żałują, że nie docenili jej za życia, a jedynie po śmierci widzą jej pozytywne strony. Valmira opowiada Fretce historię Andrzeja Dudy, jednocześnie próbując znaleźć w niej ukryty talent. Ostatecznie, postanawia zrobić z niej skrytobójczynię Jake'a. Cassidy nie daje starszemu bratu żyć, a jednak w oczach rodziców jest nieszkodliwym aniołkiem. Monty'emu powoli siada psychika. Fabuła Przez ciasne uliczki biegła zdyszana Sadika. W jej oczach każda ściana była pokryta krwią, a w głowie słyszała głośne dyszenie. Biegła ile sił w nogach, nie znając ani kierunku, ani tego, co będzie dalej. Chciała po prostu uciec od otaczającego ją świata, od tych strasznych obrazów ukazujących się w jej umyśle. Po prostu zapomnieć. Gdy poczuła, że całkiem opada z sił, usiadła pod ścianą. Dawno wyrzuciła za siebie nóż, którym odebrała życie Loren. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć tego co się stało. Bardziej niż zmienioną przyszłością, zamartwiała się niedosytem zemsty. Dlaczego pomszczenie ukochanego nie przyniosło jej upragnionej satysfakcji? Czując na dłoniach ciepłą krew, powinna była poczuć zadowolenie oraz ukojenie. Skoro tak, dlaczego czuła się tak okropnie? Zrozpaczona ukryła twarz w dłoniach, szlochając cicho. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawy, że zemstą nie wróci ukochanemu życia. Czegokolwiek by nie zrobiła, on umarł. I nic na świecie nie jest w stanie tego zmienić. - Przepraszam Ibrahim. - wyszeptała, czując jak traci kontrolę nad łzami. - Przepraszam. Będąc w stanie zabić się niewielkim kawałkiem szkła leżącym obok, poczuła ciepły dotyk na głowie. Uniosła wzrok, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Przed nią uklęknął Ibrahim. Nie wyglądał tak samo jak za życia. Jego skóra była lekko błękitna. A może to przez blask, jaki od niego promieniał? Patrzył na nią jak dawniej. Z tym samym uśmiechem i zakochanymi oczyma. - Nie płacz. - powiedział, układając dłoń na jej policzku. - Już niedługo się spotkamy. Zaniemówiła. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Czuła, jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła, żołądek dopadają skurcze, a twarz nie ma pojęcia, czy ukazać radość, czy strach. Już kiedyś tak się czuła, ale dało jej to przyjemność tylko jeden raz. Gdy ujrzała go po raz pierwszy. Po chwili zniknął, niesiony podmuchem wiatru. Na twarzy Sadiki ukazał się niewielki uśmiech. Dopiero teraz poczuła, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Cokolwiek się wydarzy, on nad nią czuwa. ---------------------------------------------- Fretka stała nieruchomo, patrząc jak Valmira raz za razem pokonuje innych agentów. Zabawne, lub przerażające było to, że przy pomocy zwykłego kija pokonała dwa razy większego od niej buldoga. W duchu błagała, żeby tylko nie przyszła jej kolej. - Nieźle wam idzie. - powiedziała, opierając się o białą broń. - Ale mam dziwne przeczucie, że kogoś pominęłam.. - Tego karalucha! - rzuciła szybko Fretka, wskazując na szkodnika w kącie sali. - Niee.. - stwierdziła, gładząc się po brodzie. - Agent RB to nasz najlepszy agent. On musi oszczędzać siły na wypadek nagłego ataku.. Ale masz rację! On też potrzebuje treningu. Fretka odetchnęła z ulgą, myśląc że uniknie walki. Jakież było jej zdziwienie, gdy na jedno pstryknięcie palcami Valmiry, karaluch rzucił się na twarz Flynn'ówny, na co ta zareagowała głośnym wrzaskiem. Rzucała się po pokoju niczym opętana, na co reszta agentów z początku oniemiała ze zdziwienia, po czym wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem. - To nie jest zabawne! - wrzasnęła Fretka, uderzając głową o ścianę. - Zabierzcie go ode mnie! - Ale on nawet nie zaczął. - wydusiła Valmira, której przez śmiech ciężko było wypowiedzieć cokolwiek. - Więc niech nie zaczyna! - pisnęła, czując jak karalucha na lewym policzku. - Każ mu przestać! - Dobra robota agencie RB. - pochwaliła do trenerka. - Oj agentko F.. Musimy jeszcze nad tobą popracować. Agent zszedł z twarzy przeciwniczki, zmierzając do reszty. Fretka już otwierała usta, by złożyć wymówienie, ale w porę przypomniała sobie czym to grozi. Przygryzła wargę, czekając na dalsze poczynania dziobaka. - No, agentko FF. - zaczęła rozsiadając się na podłodze. - Powiedz nam, co w ogóle umiesz. - Dlaczego "Angentka FF"? - zapytała, ignorując wcześniej zadane pytanie. - Nie nazywasz się przypadkiem Flynn? - uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na nowego żołnierza, jak na małe dziecko. - No powiedz nam co umiesz, chyba że agent RB ma to z ciebie wyciągnąć. Fretka czując jeszcze na twarzy odnóża karalucha, wolała opowiedzieć jej wszystko. Zastanawiała się tylko, czy odpowiedź ją zadowoli. - Umiem śpiewać. - wyliczała na palcach, skupiając wzrok na suficie. - Tańczyć, grać na dudach.. - Historia pamięta dudy. - przerwała jej Valmira. - Rządził kiedyś jakimś krajem. Bodajże Polską, ale mogę się mylić. Złomek, jak on miał? - zapytała robota, stojącego obok. - Andrzej Duda. - powiedział, uśmiechając się w nienaturalny sposób. - No właśnie! - okrzyknęła, zupełnie zapominając o poprzednim temacie. - Wybrali go na prezydenta, a potem jego ludzie co nim rządzili obiecali 500 zł. na dziecko. Wiesz jak się ludzie cieszyli? - mówiła z powagą, co nie było do niej niepodobne. W dalszym ciągu żywo gestykulowała. - Oczywiście, byli jacyś KODowcy, co im Merkelowa wkłada odchodów słonia do łba, ale Polacy ich zmietli. Jakoś się chyba nazywali.. Kibice, kibole.. Mniejsza. No, ale koniec końców pieniędzy nikt nie dostał. Bo że niby nie ma, że do roboty, a nie dzieci robić.. - I co było dalej? - zapytała wyraźnie zaciekawiona Fretka, słuchając każdego słowa rozmówczyni. - Polacy się wkurzyli i pokazali kto rządzi. - uśmiechnęła się szeroko, machając łapami. - Rzucali czym się da w ich siedzibę, aż w końcu ktoś rzucił granatem. Byli jakieś ułomy, co chciały starą władzę przywrócić, ale w wyborach wygrał jakiś Czeriński.. Nie, to dziewczyna była. Czerwińska, Czereńska, Czeruska.. Ale chyba to pierwsze. Ona chyba kiedyś fanfiki pisała, ale mniejsza. Wprowadziła sporo zmian, powiększyła państwo, wywaliła imigrantów z Syrii i o gólnie do dziś nazywana jest Królową Polski, chociaż jako taką królową nigdy nie była.. - po tych słowach zamyśliła się, po czym jakby otrząsnęła. - O czym my tu.. A tak! Te twoje umiejętności to nam pomogą tyle, co Francja i Anglia w trzydziestym dziewiątym. - zmrużyła oczy, próbując dostrzec choć cień nadziei w nowej agentce. - Umiesz może coś innego? Fretka pomyślała chwilę. Co mogła jej powiedzieć? Zawsze mogła skłamać, ale to prędzej czy później obróciło by się przeciw niej. - Szkolę się jako szpieg. - rzuciła szybko. - Co dzień śledzę swoich braci, donoszę szefowej.. znaczy mamie. Na te słowa na dziobie Valmiry ponownie zagościł szeroki uśmiech. Skoczyła prosto na jej głowę, podskakując. - No i mamy komplet! - okrzyknęła radośnie. - Teraz możemy ruszać na Jake'a! Agenci wybuchnęli radością niczym wulkan. Wszyscy rzucili się na Fretkę, by szczerze ją uściskać. - Ale o co chodzi? - zapytała zdezorientowana. - Jak to co? - przed jej oczami ukazała się głowa Valmiry, podczas gdy właścicielka wygodnie siedziała na głowie Fretki. - Zawsze potrzebowaliśmy skrytobójcy i teraz go mamy! Jake nie ma szans! Fretka przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Starała się wyprostować niedociągnięcie, jednak agenci byli zbyt przejęci tańczeniem makareny by jej wysłuchać. ---------------------------------------------------- Buford z przejęciem przemierzał uliczki w bibliotece. W dziale historycznym nie było nic, jedynie książki pod tytułem "Polskie obozy śmierci. Niemcy niewinni" autorstwa jakiegoś Hansa. Zaciekawiona Sophie wzięła jedną z nich w ręce. - Historyczka miała rację! - powiedziała ze zdziwieniem. - Obozy serio były Polskie! - Nie, to po prostu histeryczna próba niemców ocieplenia swojego wizerunku. - rzucił Ferb. - To taka propaganda sięgająca jeszcze naszych czasów. - Widzę, że są ludzie, którzy jeszcze w to nie wierzą. - zauważyła Izabela, wskazując na narysowany kredą symbol Polski Walczącej na półce na której znajdowała się książka. - Dziwne, że ludzie tak szybko przyswajają fakty, które są dla nich wygodniejsze, nawet jeżeli są prawdą. - Gdyby Loren tu była, pewnie wydarła by się na bibliotekarkę za to, że to udostępniła takie bzdury. - uśmiechnął się Fineasz, na moment odrywając się od poszukiwań. - Oh tak! - przytaknął mu Irving. - Ona strasznie nie lubiła fałszowania historii. Do dziś pamiętam, jak walnęła mnie cegłą za to, że powiedziałem, że Armia Czerwona obroniła Polskę. Izabela i Sophie roześmiały się na samo to wspomnienie. Nawet Buford, który nie był w nastroju do żartów, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Omal ze mną nie zerwała, gdy powiedziałem, że Roksalana była rosjanką. - wspomniał Van-Stomm, uśmiechając się smutno. - Strasznie była nerwowa. - Ale miała pozytywne strony. - stwierził Fineasz, siadając na krześle. - Gdyby nie ona i jej brat, zapewne nikt by Hermy od Scarlett nie wydostał. - Była kochana. - powiedział Buford, starając się powstrzymać łzę, która wbrew jego woli uleciała na policzek. - Drugiej takiej nie ma. - Tylko ona traktowała słowo niezrównoważona jak komplement. - wspomniała Izabela, która dopiero teraz odczuwała stratę przyjaciółki. - Ale z drugiej strony nie trudno było ją obrazić. Wspomnienia o Loren nagle odżyły. Podczas gdy za życia wszyscy widzieli w niej nie zrównoważoną histeryczkę, tak teraz dostrzegli w niej pozytywne strony. Zobaczyli w niej oddaną przyjaciółkę, gotową bronić ich za cenę życia. Gdyby nie jej pomoc, nie przeżyli by na jej planecie nawet sekundy. Nie ciężko było zauważyć, jak zmieniła Buforda. Niegdyś zwykły łobuz, teraz rozgarnięty chłopak, godzien swojej dziewczyny. Żałowali, że dostrzegli to wszystko dopiero teraz, gdy było już za późno.. Ale Buford wiedział, że wcale nie jest za późno. Głos, który słyszał w głowie bez przerwy mu o tym przypominał. Czując nagły przypływ inteligencji, wrócił do szukania, a razem z nim reszta. Niestety, nigdzie nie było książki opowiadającej historię panowania nowego tyrana. - Myślicie, że mają tu internet? - zapytała Izabela, zmęczona dwoma godzinami szukania. - Wątpię. - odparł Irving, siadając obok wielkich półek. - Widziałaś w jakich warunkach żyją. Internet to trochę za duża cywilizacja. Mam nawet zdję.. - złapał za miejsce, w którym wcześniej wisiał aparat. Ku jego zdziwieniu, nic tam nie było. - Ej! Ktoś mi zakosił aparat! W tym momencie spojrzenia wszystkich powędrowały na Sophię, która w najlepsze przeglądała zdjęcia w aparacie Irvinga. - Tu pięknie wyszłam i tu pięknie wyszłam. - komentowała zdjęcia. - O, i tu pięknie wyszłam! Irving, będziesz świetnym fotografem! - Wszystko zasługom modelki. - odpowiedział, patrząc na nią z promiennym uśmiechem. W jego oczach Sophie zdawała się z dnia na dzień stawać coraz piękniejsza. Sam do końca nie mógł określić co do niej czuł. Przyjaźń? Może, ale przecież nie myślałby o przyjaciółce jak o siódmym cudzie świata. Fakt, czasem bał się jej dziwnych wybryków, zawstydzał brakiem taktu, a jednocześnie czuł pustkę, gdy nie okazywała mu tego. Wolał na razie nie myśleć o tym, co ich naprawdę łączy. Czas pokaże. ---------------------------------------------------- Jeremi opadł wykończony na fotelu, przymykając oczy. Przebywanie w ciemnym pomieszczeniu z szurniętym rosjanem, niedoszłą kochanką, dresiarzem, gotką, dziobakiem w fedorze i własnym szefem zapewne wykończyło by każdego. Oparł policzek o dłoń, próbując się zdrzemnąć. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że w domu panuje kompletna cisza. Przyzwyczaił się już do braku obecności Jully, ostatnio coraz częściej gdzieś znikała. Za to Loren już dawno narzekała by na jego bierność, czy na brak pizzy w lodówce. - Żyje tu ktoś? - krzyknął, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział. - Pewnie gdzieś wyszły. W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się. Jully niosła dwie ciężkie torby przepełnione jedzeniem. Na sam widok Jeremi gwałtownie podniósł się, biorąc torby w dłonie. - Mogłaś zadzwonić, pomógłbym ci. - powiedział, rozpakowując zakupy. - Musiałam po drodze coś załatwić. - uśmiechnęła się krzywo, zdejmując kurtkę. - Jak ci minął dzień? - Bywało lepiej. - mówiąc to, wziął do ręki puszkę coli, biorąc łyka. - Loren jeszcze nie ma? - Od rana jej nie było. - powiedziała szybko, idąc w stronę sypialni. Ostatnimi czasy w ich związku nie układało się. Jully stała się zimna, odrzucała wszystkie jego zaloty. Teoretycznie żyli jak małżeństwo, a praktycznie oddalali się od siebie z każdym dniem. Jeremi długo ignorował ten stan, aż w końcu zaczęło go to niepokoić. Poczuł, że jeżeli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi, to ich związek upadnie. Nie zastanawiając się długo, ruszył za nią. Siedziała na łóżku, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. - Co się stało? - zapytał troskliwym głosem, siadając obok niej. Poczuła, że nie może go dłużej okłamywać. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, łapiąc za dłonie. Oboje poczuli nie miły uścisk w żołądku. - Jeremi, my.. My jesteśmy tak cholernie młodzi. - zaczęła. - Mamy 17 lat i żyjemy jak małżeństwo. Bardzo cię kocham i chciałabym, żeby tak zostało, ale... "Rzuca mnie" - pomyślał, czekając na najgorsze. Jej oczy wyrażały smutek oraz żal. Coś leżało jej na sercu. - Ja jestem w ciąży. I w tym momencie wszystkie wątpliwości Jeremiego prysły niczym bańka mydlana. Nie wiedział co myśleć. Będzie ojcem, a dziecko urodzi mu kobieta, za którą oddał by życie. Nie myśląc długo, pocałował swoją dziewczynę namiętnie, co ona szybko odwzajemniła. - Więc się cieszysz? - zapytała, nie wierząc we własne szczęście. - Czy się cieszę? - poczuł, jak po raz pierwszy płacze ze szczęścia. - Jully, ty mi życie podarowałaś! - zsunął się z łóżka, klękając przed nią, po czym pocałował jej dłoń. Poczuł jej ciepłą dłoń na włosach. I wtedy przypomniał sobie te wydarzenie. Gdy zdradził ją z Tatianą.. Może to było nic, może to tylko pocałunek, a jednak poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że przy ich pocałunku coś błysnęło. To nie był blask oczu Tatiany.. To blask flesza. -------------------------------------------------------- Buford wbił wzrok w ziemię, wychodząc z biblioteki. Nie słuchał słów otuchy przyjaciół, po prostu szedł przed siebie. Musiał pogodzić się z tym, że jego ukochana odeszła na wieki. - Pamiętaj o reinkarnacji. - przypomniała mu Sophie. - Pewnie się teraz odrodziła w motylka. Jak na zawołanie, na ramieniu Buforda usiadł szary motylek. Chłopak uśmiechnął się krzywo, nie wiedząc co o tym myśleć. "Nie poddawaj się. - w głowie Van-Stomm'a ponownie rozległ się cichy głos Loren. - Walcz o mnie. Walcz o nas". Każde jej słowo kuło go w serce. Czuł, że zawiódł na całej linii, ale co miał zrobić? Czasu nie cofnie. Chociaż... Wrócili na miejsce. Hermiona siedziała przy Loren, a wzrok skupiła w ścianie. - I jak tam? - zapytał Fineasz, na co ta uciszyła go. Flynn spojrzał pytająco na Sophie. Ta jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. - Mamy wehikuł czasu. - zaczęła niebieskowłosa, w dalszym ciągu nie patrząc na resztę. - Dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadliśmy? Reszta wymieniła między sobą zawstydzone spojrzenia. To rozwiązanie było bardziej niż oczywiste. ------------------------------------------------------- Monty uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia w lustrze. Kolejny dzień bez kawałów Cassidy, czyli bez wiadra na głowie, psich odchodów na ulubionym dresie, czy traum na całe życie, których i tak nabawił się sporo. Ilekroć pytał siebie dlaczego czternastolatka pomiata nim na każdym kroku, nigdy nie otrzymywał odpowiedzi? Może był po prostu za głupi, żeby odpowiedzieć na pytanie, które sam przecież zadał? - Dasz radę, Monty! - krzyknął do własnego odbicia, zaciskając pięści. - Dziś pójdziesz spać bez płaczu! Ta wiedźma cię nie.. Nie dokończył. Poczuł na plecach podwójne stuknięcie palców. Powoli odwrócił się obawiając się najgorszego. Nie pomylił się. Gdy tylko stanął twarzą twarz ze swoim koszmarem, młodsza siostra wycisnęła mu pastę na twarz. - Lubisz miętę braciszku? -zapytała z niewinnym uśmiechem patrząc jak Monty czyści twarz własnymi rękoma. - Wiesz, że jej nienawidzę! - krzyknął, starając się nie dopuścić, by pasta dostała mu się do oczu. - Nienawidzę jej odkąd dodałaś miętowej pasty do mojego łóżka.. i wypracowania na biologię, przez co omal nie zdałem. - Nie zapominaj o tym jak dodałam spirytusu do czerwonego wina Vanessy. - wspomniała, w dalszym ciągu szeroko się uśmiechając. Nie odpowiedział. Szybkim krokiem powędrował do kuchni, gdzie ich ojciec popijał kawę, czytając gazetę. Przy kranie urzędowała ich matka, Monica Monogram. Opalona, elegancka kobieta o czarnych włosach i zielonych oczach. Ubrana była w koszulkę na długi rękaw oraz spódnice do kolan. Widząc syna umazanego w paście uśmiechnęła się krzywo, odrywając wzrok od naczyń. - Monty, znowu nie trafiłeś w szczoteczkę? - zapytała, myjąc szklankę. - Cassidy wycisnęła na mnie pastę na twarz! - krzyknął, wskazując na młodszą siostrę. - Ona mnie dręczy, weźcie ją oddajcie do sierocińca! Major na moment podniósł wzrok znad gazety, spoglądając na córkę. Jej smutne oczy oraz trzęsąca się warga złamały mu serce. - Monty nie mów tak o własnej siostrze! - krzyknął, patrząc na syna z rozczarowaniem. - Jest młodsza, powinieneś być bardziej opiekuńczy. Cassidy słysząc te słowa uśmiechnęła się w duchu, wciąż zachowując pozory przestraszonej. Podbiegła do ojca, przytulając się do niego. - Tatusiu, Monty jest dla mnie nie miły. - jęknęła. - Chciałam mu pomóc umyć ząbki, a on na mnie nakrzyczał. I Monica uraczyła syna groźnym spojrzeniem. Monty poczuł, że przegrał sprawę. Przecież z córeczką rodziców nie wygra. Nie mając ochoty na dalsze dyskusje, wrócił do swojego pokoju, walnął się na łóżku, pogrążając w głębokim śnie. - Jestem twoim koszmarem, braciszku. - usłyszał we śnie jej głos, na gwałtownie się obudził. Kto by pomyślał, że młodsze siostry mogą tak bardzo zniszczyć psychicznie? ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Nicole zakończyła opatrywanie Thomas'a. Czuł się nieco lepiej, ale wciąż był słaby. Patrzył na nią pół otwartymi oczami, starając się uśmiechnąć. Po chwili poczuli przeszywające zimno. - Co jest? - zapytała zdezorientowana Nicole, otulając się własnymi rękoma. - Jake wyłączył ogrzewanie. - stwierdził, zgrzytając zębami. - Robi tak raz na miesiąc, czasem dwa. Zależy jaki ma humor. Dopiero teraz zauważyła jak bardzo się trząsł. Brak koszulki robił swoje, a Jake doskonale o tym wiedział. Poczuła, jak robi jej się nie dobrze na samą myśl o sadystycznej satysfakcji Jake'a. Miała dwa wyjścia. Albo zostanie tu z nim, a przez niską temperaturę w najlepszym przypadku złapie przeziębienie, albo wróci do ciepłego łóżka i na moment zapomni o tym wszystkim zapadając w głęboki sen. Odpowiedź była dla niej oczywista. Ułożyła ciało na jego klatce piersiowej, zawieszając głowę na jego szyi. Thomas poczuł, jak jego serce bije szybciej, a zimna niemalże nie czuł. - Śpij. - szepnęła. - Potrzebujesz snu, zregeneruj siły. Nie miał sił żeby jej odpowiedzieć. Objął ją ramieniem, po czym od razu zasnął. Zakochani zapadli w głęboki sen, śniąc o lepszej przyszłości. Takiej w której nic już nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by byli razem. --------------------------------------------------------------------- Fretka szła w szeregu zwierzęcych agentów prowadzonych przez Valmirę. Po raz pierwszy była najwyższa w grupie i wcale jej to nie cieszyło. Dowódczyni co chwila obdarowywała ją uśmiechem godnym mordercy. Dopiero teraz zaczęła zastanawiać się, dlaczego rzeczywistość tak nagle się zmieniła. Przecież dosłownie godzinę temu była z Nicole, a teraz szła na bitwę z bandą zwierząt z dziobakiem czele. Długo zastanawiała się czy wypada zacząć taki temat, a z drugiej strony, co miała do stracenia? - Przepraszam. - zaczęła. - Właściwie to jak to wszystko się stało? Na te słowa Valmira zatrzymała się, a za nią cała reszta. - To ty nie wiesz? - zapytała, wytrzeszczając na nią oczy. - Tak nic, a nic? - Fretka jedynie pokręciła głową. - No to czas na historyjki! Cała grupa poza Fretką i Valmirą ponownie wybuchnęła radością niczym wulkan. Flynn'ówna wpatrywała się w dziobaka z ciekawością, a jednocześnie strachem. Samica usiadła pod rozwalonym murkiem, patrząc na wszystkich z nutkom grozy. - Wszystko zaczęło się pewnego letniego dnia.. nie, nie! Zimowego dnia! A może to jednak lato? Dobra, ustalmy że była niezidentyfikowana pora roku! Rodzina Adventure rządziła tu od wieków, ale każdemu może zdarzyć się czarna owca. A tą owcą był Victori II. Pogrążył swoje państwo w.. mówiąc ładnie, dołku gospodarczym. Wykorzystał to nie kto inny, jak Jake. Zaproponował ludziom zmianę rządów, na co oni szybko poszli. Głupi byli, teraz ten idiota rządzi jak mu się podoba. No mamy przegwizdane.. Ale teraz to się zmieni! A wiesz czemu? - Bo macie tego karalucha? - zapytała z nadzieją w sercu. - Niee.. Bo mamy ciebie, kowboju! - okrzyknęła, wskazując na nią środkowym palcem. - Teraz Jake zapłaci nam za te wszystkie szkody! Kto wie, może nawet odkupi mi telewizor? No nic, mi wystarczy jak go zakatrupisz. Po tych słowach, jak gdyby nigdy nic ruszyła dalej, a za nią reszta. Fretka poczuła, jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła. Valmira przerażała ją tym szerokim uśmiechem, którego nie powstydził by się nie jeden psychopata. Przełykając ślinę, szła dalej. Przeczuwała, że za tym wszystkim stoją Fineasz i Ferb, ale byli za daleko by mogła wykrzyczeć im to prosto w twarz. Pozostało jej tylko mieć nadzieję, że w porę to wszystko odkręcą. ----------------------------------------------------------------- Nieświadomi niczego Fineasz i Ferb, wraz z resztą ruszyli w stronę wechikułu czasu. Zostawili ciało Loren tam, gdzie je znaleźli mając nadzieję, że gdy wrócą, to jego już tam nie będzie. Mieli tylko nadzieję, że czeka tam na nich.. I faktycznie, czekał. Ale nie sam. Mimo późnej pory, przy wehikule stała niewysoka blondynka o zielonych oczach. Spoglądała na maszynę z ciekawością, opierając o niego lewą rękę. - To wasze? - zapytała z entuzjazmem na widok grupy. - Fajne. Skąd macie taki czaderski samochód? Jeździłabym, bez kitu! Pewnie kosztował kupę hajsu. Skąd mieliście hajs? Jesteście z mafii? Fajnie, mogę się przyłączyć? Bo zawsze lubiłam kryminały. Mogę wam czyścić broń, bo czysta broń to podstawa. Tak przynajmniej mówi tata. To i "Eva, odsuń się! Zasłaniasz mi telewizor!". To jego ulubione powiedzonko. A jakie jest wasze? Wszyscy popatrzeli na nią jak na wariatkę. Ta, nie zważając na to, jedynie uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. - Nie umiecie mówić? - zapytała z troską. - Aaa.. wy jesteście cichymi zabójcami! Fajnie, mogę do was dołączyć? A trzeba sobie odciąć język? Bo dla mnie to żaden problem! Powiedzcie tylko słowo, a.. - Nie musisz! - przerwała jej Hermiona, widząc, że ona jest na prawdę gotowa do obcięcia sobie języka. Zapadła głucha cisza, którą Eva szybko przerwała. - Więc jednak umiecie mówić! To ja was tego nauczyłam? Super, nauczyć was czegoś jeszcze? Umiem dziergać na drutach! Znaczy.. tylko rękawice.. bez palców.. i bez otworów na ręce, ale zawsze coś, nie? - Słuchaj, my na prawdę nie mamy czasu. - stwierdził Buford. - Mamy robotę. - Aaa.. że taka mafijna robota? Spoko, udam że nie widziałam. - mrugnęła do nich porozumiewawczo. - Tak w ogóle to jestem Eva Adventure, a wy? - Ale przypadek! - uśmiechnęła się Sophie. - Ja jestem Sophie Adventure! - Poważnie? Ale przypadek! Bo ja miałam babcię Sophię. Jesteś do niej strasznie podobna! - Przypadki chodzą po ludziach. Hermiona i Fineasz wymienili pytające spojrzenia, po czym oboje machnęli lekceważąco rękoma. - Jak wrócimy to pogadamy. - powiedziała Sophie, widząc jak reszta wsiada do wehikułu. - Czekaj tu na nas! - Spoko loko, nigdzie się nie wybieram! Gdy data, czas i miejsce zostały ustalone, wehikuł zniknął. - Sophie, ty na prawdę nie rozumiesz kim była tamta dziewczyna? - zapytała Izabela, siadając na oparciu. - Oczywiście, że kojarzę! - odparła z dumą. - To Eva, mamy nawet to samo nazwisko! Nikt nie czuł się na siłach, by wyjaśnić Sophii kim w rzeczywistości była dla niej samej. Wszyscy myśleli tylko o jednym.. Zmienić przyszłość za wszelką cenę. Każde z nich słyszało cichy głos;"Jeszcze nie jest za późno" i nikt nie miał wątpliwości do kogo on należy. Kategoria:Odcinki